Risking it all on LUst!
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: HOT bodyguard Troy Bolton has one rule: Never sleep with a client . But when he brings home Gabriella to his boathouse to keep her safe, the tide takes a very tawdry turn.......


DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!!!

.::. Risking it all on LUST .::.

_When gorgeous Florida anchor women Gabriella Montez receive a threatening message on her answering machine, she brushes it off as someone's idea of a bad joke. But the sinister calls keep coming –each more terrifying than the last—and she cant ignore them any longer. Finally, her father hires hunky bodyguard Troy Bolton to protect her. The moment Troy and Gabriella meet, sparks fly. Even though their attraction is intense, Troy vows to ignore his urges because he wants to keep things professional. After someone breaks into Gabriella's house and trashes her pad, Troy brings her back to his nearby houseboat where she'll be safe for the night. Gabriella finds it hard to sleep, though, knowing that Troy is across the hall. In the middle of the night, she pays him a late-night visit with some very naughty thoughts on her mind….._

.::. The LUST boat .::.

Restless, Troy shoved the bed sheet down to his waist. An ocean breeze drifted through the open porthole and cooled his bare skin. Even though he was exhausted, it was impossible to sleep. He kept thinking about Gabriella's vandalized house. The disturbing images of every single room in her place utterly destroyed raced through his mind. _Who would want to do that to her? _He wondered. _A deranged fan, a disgruntled ex-boyfriend, or an angry journalist Gabriella had beat out to get her highly coveted anchorwomen position? _ Whoever the person was, Troy knew one thing was certain: Gabriella's stalker wanted her dead.

Troy let out a breath and stared at his closed door. As much as he hated to admit it, his growing attraction toward her was also keeping him up. She was staying in the guest room on the houseboat, and all he wanted to do was walk in and Kiss her. Besides, there was too much at stake right now for him to take any foolish risks.

But when he heard the door to her room open and her footsteps stop just outside his door, his heart beat faster. TEMPTATION—greater than anything he had ever experienced before—over took him. He swallowed and shook his head. At this point, he wasn't ready to start a relationship. He had to make her understand that.

When his door opened, he leaned up on an elbow and stared at her. Her long, flowing Brown hair shined in the moonlight that streamed through the porthole. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled, and Troy could see the outline of her full breasts beneath her thin V-neck cotton tee shirt. At that instant, Troy knew Gabriella would be harder to resist than he had thought.

He Yawned and attempted to act disinterested.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and stepped closer to Troy's bed. She wasn't usually so brazen, but from the moment Troy was hired to protect her, she was undeniably drawn to him. While his smoldering deep Blue eyes and thick dark hair was irresistible, he also had a raw masculinity that Gabriella LOVED. After seeing her house vandalized, Gabriella was scared—and she knew that a night with Troy would be the only thing that could take her mind off her problems.

.::. DESIRE below DECK .::.

"Oh… I get it," he said, hoping she leave before he did something he'd regret. He decided to play it cool.

"Still a little freaked out from today, are you? Figure a roll in the sack with a big bad bodyguard might take edge off? Sorry. Last time I checked , that wasn't part of my job description."

Gabriella stepped father into his room. In spite of what he just said, she sensed the desire between them. He wouldn't be able to hold out while she was around.

"You're a lousy liar." She said. " I think you want to spend the night together just as much as I do."

It was obvious that she could see right through him, but Troy put up a fight.

"I'm not interested. I was hired to protect you at all times, not sleep with you." Troy told her.

Gabriella kneeled on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheet really tight over his hips, making them both achingly aware of the obvious tenting action going on beneath it.

She looked from his lap to his face.

"Your nose is growing too."

He groaned, "I told you to leave."

She grinned, "I guarantee you won't be saying that for long." Before Troy could protest anymore, Gabriella slowly pulled her tee shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor.

.::. MAKING WAVES .::.

Troy's pulse raced as Gabriella crawled across the sheets on her hands and knees and straddled him…all golden limbs and berry pink nipples.

"I'm a Big girl, Troy," she whispered, her mouth inches away from his. "I don't need you to protect me tonight. I just want you."

Troy paused and tried to move away. But the feelings welling up inside him were just too strong to ignore. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward to kiss her. His mouth on hers was rough and greedy. With each dip of his head, each exquisitely tender caress of his lips, Troy drew out the urgency until Gabriella was delirious with arousal. Gabriella's hands drifted down his muscular back, and then lowered to squeeze tight buttocks.

Troy delved further in with his tongue and matched the rhythm of his hips as they rocked against hers. He could have kissed her like that forever, just playing with her soft lips and swallowing her lusty sighs. He paused, then trailed his fingers up her rib cage and cupped in supple breast in his hand. Her breath caught as her nipple hardened against his touch.

"You're gorgeous, Gabriella." Troy whispered before he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her flesh. He flicked his tongue against her breast. When he moved his hands along her body, she trembled with anticipation and parted her tights in wanton invitation for him to touch her there. Ever so slowly, he peeled off her panties, then teased her by trailing his hands up the sides of her legs. Finally, he slipped a finger inside her, and she released a cry. Her body writhed while he stroked her, bucking against his hand, moaning her pleasure. Soon he slid down her body and let himself taste that part of her he'd been craving most.

He nestled deep, Made a long pass along her with his tongue, and felt her hands caress the back of his head. He teased her with warm, luscious licks until she was all but screaming.

.::. A BOAT—ROCKING FINALE .::.

At last, Troy crawled back up her body, taking his time to linger and nuzzle. It took every ounce of Gabriella's strength to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his mouth to hers for a lazy lingering kiss. Minutes later, she seductively stroked his flat abs, and then slipped off his boxers. While she ran her hands against him, Troy's body throbbed with need. "Gabriella," he whispered. "I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!"

He parted her legs and entered her in one slow thrust, and the pleasure she'd been feeling started anew, taking her ever higher then before. All she could think of was him. INSIDE HER, filling her so full she could barely absorb the pressure. She felt like she was flying as he drove into her over and over again. DEEP. HARD. So absolutely male. She no longer knew where her breath ended and his began. NO longer knew if she was earthbound or soaring. And when he thrust one final time, lifting her with him, taking her along, she no longer cared. All that mattered was that mind-blowing sensations and the moment.

When he collapsed on top of her, she welcomed his weight. She held him tightly against her, loving the heat of his body. Satisfied with the steady cadence of his breathing. He didn't want her going anywhere now. She could sense it in the way he buried his face in her hair and breathed her in. Even though Gabriella still didn't know who was after her or what she would so next, she did know one thing…..

She was falling for this sweet SEXY man in her arms !!!


End file.
